


Sweaters and Glasses

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clothing Kink, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, basically just Shane calling Ryan babyboy, slight dom/sub undertones, story of my life, this was suppose to be fluff, turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: It was the middle of September and it was cold in the house.





	Sweaters and Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think that Ryan Bergara doesn't wear his boyfriend's oversized sweaters, mix their glasses up, and doesn't watch Supernatual then you're w r o n g.

_Warnings! Uh, fluff that turned into smut. Oops? Rimming, glasses kink, clothing kink, dom/sub undertones, if you don't think Shane Madej doesn't call Ryan Bergara babyboy then you're w r o n g._

_Title: Sweaters and Glasses_

 

Ryan woke up to a lonely bed, lazily searching for Shane who he knew wasn't there. Of course he had to go to work early in the morning on a day Ryan didn't have to go in. Groaning, Ryan pulled himself out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and taking a leak, Ryan left the bathroom, still tired despite his attempts to splash water in his face. 

Ryan walked up to the wall mirror they had hung in their room, blushing slightly at the very evident hickey on his neck. Shaking his head, Ryan turned to the closet and pulled out anything, more particularly a sweater, since being in his boxers in the middle of September wasn't the best idea. However, said sweater was longer? And more baggy to be any of Ryan's regular sweaters. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he knew the sweater was one of Shane's but didn't really care enough to change out of it. Fumbling around a bit in the nightstand's dresser, Ryan's hand ghosted over a pair of glasses and put them on which happened to be next to his phone which he pocketed in the sweater. He aimlessly scrolled through his social media, liking a few of his friend's posts on Instagram and seeing the newest 'news' on Twitter. 

He found himself making his way down towards the kitchen, feeling a bit parched, he fetched the kettle off the stove and filled it with some tap water before settling it back on the heated burner. Placing his phone down, he opened the cabinets above him. Growling to himself, and cussing Shane under his breath, as he realized Shane was the last to make tea. And when he does, he usually places it on the highest shelf all the way in the back; just to be an asshole. 

So as the water boiled, Ryan hopped on the marble counter, balancing himself by holding onto the wooden cabinet door. Slightly scared that the whole monument would cave and he'd fall. Quickly brushing that thought to the side, he rummaged around for the box of green tea for a few moments before finding it. Letting out a small victory cheer, he got down at quickly, and safely, as he can. By then the kettle was already spewing out steam and letting out a small hiss. 

Ryan took another dive into the cabinets to find a mug, rinsing it out before pouring the hot water into it. Ripping open the package that contained a teabag, Ryan dipped it in a few times before letting it sit so he can find the honey. Once he did, he mixed it into his drink and finally began drinking his tea. Wanting to check the time, Ryan picked up his phone so he powered it on. His eyes first landing at his lock screen picture of both him and Shane cuddling together whilst making funny faces, the picture was taken at the beginning of their relationship so it brought back happy memories. He then tore his eyes, and thoughts, away and looked up at the digital clock. 

_10:45 am_

Ryan hummed in amusement, knowing Shane would be back around four, three if he's lucky. Making his way into the living room, he sat on the couch and put on some Netflix, absentmindedly looking for something to watch before he stumbled upon Supernatural. Grinning to himself, and knowing he missed the last bits of season twelve, he started to watch the latest season all over again. 

Somewhere between the second episode his tea was done and his stomach was growling at him, already had seen this episode, Ryan left without pausing. There, he poured the rest of the now warm water into his cup and made himself a cold-cut sandwich. He was quite bored, if he was honest, that and he was missing Shane. Unlocking his phone, he took a bite of the sandwich and opened iMessage, going to Shane's contact.

 

 _Me_ : how's work going?

 **Skeptic** : Okay, would be better if you were here although, what are you doing? 

_Me_ : nothing, had to do a whole journey to get the tea box since someone likes to put it all the way in the back of the cabinet.

 **Skeptic** : Oh man, wonder who did that.  
**Skeptic** : Hah, I'm sorry, I gotta go back to work now though.  
**Skeptic** : I should be back home in an hour or two. Love you, be good.

 _Me_ : i'm always good.  
_Me_ : love you too 

 

Even though it was a short conversation, it left a smile on Ryan's face. He walked back to the living room, finishing off his sandwich as he plopped back down onto the couch. Taking a sip of his drink to wash away the taste of the sandwich. As he turned his attention back to the T.V., episode three was rolling in and Ryan thought he could actually put some interest into the already watched episode. 

Well, apparently that wouldn't do since halfway through the episode Ryan had dozed off. 

Shane walked in an hour later, however, his presence went unknown as Ryan was still passed out on the couch. With the Netflix account asking if he was still there; which, he was not. Shane toed off his shoes and pulled off his light jacket. Smiling as he watched Ryan's peaceful face. The glasses, his glasses actually, was in danger of falling off Ryan's nose, the long sleeved sweater ate Ryan's arms whole. His phone laid on his chest and Shane watched as the device was pushed up and then down due to Ryan's calm breathing. The mug on the coffee table was half full and altogether it made Shane smile. 

Shane turned off the T.V., never giving Netflix a proper answer and set the remote down on the coffee table next to the mug. Shane then pocketed Ryan's phone in his back pocket and bent down to swiftly pick Ryan up and off the couch. Holding the younger one bridal style, he walked up to their room, which, must have woken Ryan up. Because midway, he had wrapped his arms around Shane's neck and started kissing up his jawline. 

"Hey you." Shane whispered softly, making no action to stop the soft kisses. 

"Hi." Ryan mumbled back, evident that he was still half asleep. Ryan's fingers slowly inched up into Shane's hair and softly scratched the scalp. "Missed you." He hums afterwards. 

Shane only smiled, Ryan usually gets all cuddly after a nap. Finally, they made it into the room and Shane closed it behind them with his foot. Softly, he laid Ryan down onto the bed, before he could get up and change out of his plaid shirt and into a tank top; Ryan pulled him back towards him. Before Shane could question the shorter of the two, Ryan pressed his lips against Shane's making any protest Shane had go completely out the window. 

Ryan pulled Shane closer, parting his lips as he did. Shane took this opportunity and slide his tongue inside Ryan's mouth, claiming it, again. Ryan, who didn't even put up a fight, let his legs spread, inviting Shane. Shane quickly got the memo and hovered over Ryan and in between his legs. The kiss became more heated, Ryan wrapped his legs around Shane's waist and arms around his neck. His fingers pulling softly on the mop of hair before carding through the strands. 

Shane broke the kiss, taking deep and quick breaths before kissing up Ryan's neck, sucking and biting another bruise onto his neck. He then kissed up to the shell of Ryan's ear and bit down softly, which elicited a small moan from Ryan. Shane could feel through Ryan's boxers that he was excited, not as excited as Shane though, but that would change soon. 

Shane pulled back, looking down at Ryan, he was blushing a bright red, panting softly. And now, really looking at Ryan, with his glasses and sweater; made Shane hot all over. His cock even twitched in interest. Shane didn't think he had a clothes kink, but here he is, fully overwhelmed by his boyfriend in his clothing. Shane stole another quick, but passionate kiss from Ryan's lips before pulling off Ryan's boxers. 

His half harden cock making an outline underneath the sweater. Shane held back a groan as he pulled the cock from underneath his sweater and pumped it a few times, making sure to go slow and whip his thumb against the tip. As he did that, he could feel Ryan's cock harden in his hand, which he shouldn't have found so sexy. 

Shane dipped down, kissing the head of Ryan's cock, hearing a small whimper as he did. He continued his way down, even making Ryan spread his legs wider as he had access to Ryan's entrance. Moving his hand from Ryan's cock, even though he was granted with a whine of disapproval, he spread Ryan's cheeks apart and slowly let his tongue lap over the tighten ring muscle. 

A soft gasp, "S-Shane," Ryan whimpered out. 

"Shh, I got you." Shane promised, cutting the other off. 

Slowly Shane started to suck and lick at the ring muscle that flexed open and close due to the stimulation. 

"Shh, relax babyboy," Shane coaxed as he sucked his finger enough to gather a generous amount of saliva. Slowly, Shane pushed his pointer finger inside of Ryan, making the younger one moan, Shane watched in amusement as he pushed in and out, which, made Ryan loosen up quickly than he expected. Shane pulled out his finger once he noticed this and replaced it with his tongue. Dipping his pink muscle deep down inside of Ryan as far as he can go before thrusting it back into his mouth and back inside again. 

Shane himself groaned at the taste, it was divine, per se. He looked up to check on Ryan only to find him biting on the sleeve of the sweater, most likely trying to muffle his moans. Ryan always had a problem with being vocal, he was always shy at first, making sure to stifle moans and whimpers. But Shane wanted to hear them all, so every time he had to coax Ryan into moaning freely. And after he did that, the man became pretty loud, not that Shane's complaining. Begging him even with a cute, dark blush that covered up most his face. 

"Ah-ah, what did I say about that?" Shane chastised, pulling away momentarily. Ryan let out a whine as he didn't dare to look Shane in his eyes. Shane pulled on the arm whose hand was currently balled up into a fist. "I wanna hear you, baby, I wanna hear everything." 

Ryan panted softly, his eyes nervous but still excited with lust. With a small nod of understanding, Shane went back down to continue to abuse Ryan's hole. First, it was his tongue, pulling in and out, licking, sucking, Shane's even positive he left a few bite marks on either of Ryan's asscheeks. Then, it was his tongue and a finger, pushing in and in search of Ryan prostate. 

The hunt wasn't long, Ryan let out a put of breath cry, his hands making fist into the sheets. His eyes closing roughly as he pushed down against Shane's face. 

"Fu-Fuck! Fuck yes, please!" Ryan begged, but Shane was sure Ryan didn't even know what he was begging for at this moment; but Shane knew. 

Shane had slipped both of his tongue and finger out of Ryan, making the dark haired man whine, and if they were in any other situation; Shane was positive he would had teased Ryan about it. Instead, Shane just smirked, pulling himself off the bed and looking through their nightstand to find the lube there. Shane had saw through the corner of his eyes, Ryan watching him intensely. So, being the teasing shit that he was, he decided right now was a good time for a strip tease. 

First, his plaid shirt, unbutton each button from the top to the bottom, and once the shirt was removed off his arms and fell to the floor, a sharp intake of breath was heard. Next, his tank top, the white, just right fitting top clung to his skin, reaching behind his back he grabbed a fistful of the material and pulled it upwards and off his body; letting his chest show. Now, he stalked up next to Ryan who's been closely watching him the whole time. 

"Undo my pants." It was more of a demand rather than a request, but whichever it was; Ryan was quick to obey. His fingers pulling the button out of it's hole and unzipping the zipper. Ryan then got on his knees on the floor, looking up at Shane innocently as he slowly slide off the blue jeans for him. Shane stepped out of it, but watched with intrigued eyes as Ryan bit the hem of his boxers and pulled it down with his teeth. 

Shane's cock popped out of its restraints and the cold air was enough to make Shane groan. Ryan smiled up at him, his tongue slowly licked up Shane's shaft, his precum gathering on Ryan's tongue. Shane let out a soft moan, his fingers running through Ryan's hair, holding a soft grip as he pulled. Teasingly, Ryan pulled away, knowing Shane would instantly lose his grip if he did. Shane looked down at Ryan, worried if he did something wrong but the smirk on Ryan's face told him otherwise. 

Slowly, Ryan pulled off the glasses and placed them onto the dresser. "Thought those would get in the way." He smiled, biting his lower lip as Shane's eyes became a darker, covered in what could only be lust. Shane's fingers went back to Ryan's hair, pulling him closer to his cock. 

"You're such a tease." Shane chastised. 

"That's gold coming from you." Ryan giggled, locking up the sides of Shane's cock, much to Shane's delight. 

Ryan let out a small moan as he kissed at the veins that were pulsing and then the tip that was leaking. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around the head and hollowing his cheeks. Shane's head went dizzy for a moment as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Ryan's mouth could only be described as heaven. As Ryan bobbed his head up and down, he softly hummed and his tongue rubbed and wrapped itself around half of Shane's cock. Shane had to resist the urge to buck and fuck into his mouth. His shaky breaths and grunts already signaling he was close to coming. 

Before Ryan could push down and take the rest of him, he stopped him. Pulling Ryan off his cock as reluctantly as he could. Ryan could definitely blow him off sometime tomorrow, or later on today. But right now, he wanted to cum inside Ryan. 

"Later baby, I promise, I want to come inside you." Ryan nodded, his breathing slightly ragged. Shane stepped out of his boxers and kicked them off to the side. "We still need to prep you." He reminded. 

"No, I'm fine, want you to fuck me now, please Shane." Ryan begged, already on the bed and spreading his legs. 

Shane bit his lower lip as he looked up and down Ryan. It was tempting, really was, but he wasn't going to risk hurting Ryan in any way possible. He coated his fingers with lube and heard and very displeased whine. "It's for your own good." Shane tsk. 

Ryan pouted even more at that, "I can handle a bit of pain." he argued. 

"And I'm very sure you can," Shane smirked, still not giving in as he pushed his middle finger inside. It was better than before, Ryan had been completely relaxed this time, allowing Shane to easily start thrusting his finger in and out of the puckered hole. Whimpers and gasps could be heard as Shane slipped in a second finger. Now, scissoring Ryan, actively trying to find Ryan's sweet spot again. 

The slightest crook of his fingers had Ryan bucking his hips upwards and a soft cry of Shane's name. A smirk reappeared on Shane's lips as he purposely made sure he hit the spot every other thrust. Ryan was babbling something incoherent, cusses, and Shane's name as a third finger joined. The lube mixed with Shane's earlier saliva created a soft gushing noise with each thrust he made. 

Ryan was trembling now, whimpering aimlessly, Shane knew Ryan could cum like this, he had before. Knowing that, Shane pulled his fingers out of Ryan, leaving the latter to whimper softly. 

Shane had positioned himself between Ryan's legs, lathering lube on his cock before tossing the bottle elsewhere. Ryan already looked fucked out, hair was disheveled, breathing came in short pants. What a pretty sight. 

"You know," Shane started, kissing up Ryan's neck, nuzzling the skin slightly. "you look fucking hot in my sweater." He commented, nipping at nape of Ryan's neck. "I wonder if you even know that was my glasses that you were wearing." 

Ryan squeaked, only now realizing the glasses that were discarded and put on the nightstand were Shane's. Sheepishly he smiled, "N-No, our glasses look th-the," Ryan stopped to cuss and moan, "the same, and w-we both have slightly bad eyesight." Ryan defended himself. 

"Hmm, but what about the sweater? Certainly no mistake, yes?" Shane licked and nibbled at Ryan's ear lobe, expecting an answer. 

"N-No, well, yes, it was cold and I was lazy, didn't think you would mind." 

"Oh, I certainly do not mind at all," Shane groaned, grabbing his cock and teasing Ryan's hole with the tip. "I want you to have that shirt on while I fuck you until you scream." 

Ryan could barely whimper as Shane's cockhead pushed inside his awaiting ass; only to take it out just as quickly. Ryan let out a desperate moan, bucking his hips and trying to entice Shane back inside him. 

Shane, instead, stole a kiss from Ryan, a sweet, slow kiss. "You're beautiful," Shane reminded Ryan once he pulled back, make the other blush. 

"Shut up and fuck me." Ryan said with a chuckle, his arms wrapping around Shane's neck and his legs around Shane's waist once again. 

"With pleasure." Shane smirked.

"And efficiency, hopefully." Ryan teased. 

"Oh, I'll show you efficient." With that, Shane pushed inside Ryan until he was balls deep. 

Shane made sure to keep his eyes trained on Ryan's face, making sure he wasn't hurting him too much. With a reassuring smile, Shane slowly pulled out until his head was caught on the rim and then pushed back in. Which left Ryan breathless, his fingers tighten in Shane's hair as Shane repeated the action. Making sure the thrust in was hard and fast enough to satisfy Ryan and the thrust out was slow and passionate enough to be called lovemaking. 

Ryan kept his eyes on Shane's, even though his eyelids were half lidded, threatening to close any second now. Shane angled his hips slightly, wanting to find the best angle to properly fuck Ryan into. His cock felt amazing, Shane had to keep breathing evenly so he wouldn't cum so soon. Ryan was just the right amount of tight and heat, even though Shane was sure to split the younger open while they did have sex; Ryan would always be so tight each time they do this. 

Sometimes, he doesn't even think it's human. Which makes him roll his eyes most of the time. 

A soft "Shane," pulled him out of his thoughts, refocusing on the situation at hand. Ryan's eyes were now closed, his beautiful 'O' face on display. "R-Right..., right there, o-oh fuck!" Ryan's head fell backwards onto the pillow. 

Shane only let out a soft hum, picking up the pace as his hips now thrust in and out, making sure to hit Ryan's soft spot each time. In the matter of seconds Ryan was clawing at Shane's back. The nails that was sure to leave red scratches down his back, burned with pleasure, sure it stung, but it was a good sting. 

"That's right babyboy," Shane growled out, his head now dipping down in between the crook of Ryan's neck. "let it out, want to hear you. Want to hear how much you love my cock." 

Ryan let out a cry, his nails now digging crescents into his shoulders. "S-Shane! O-Oh God, Shane _fuck_ , please!" Ryan took a harsh intake of breath, only for another cry to be ripped out of him. 

"Hm, we both you've came untouched before, you think you can be a good boy for me and cum just like this? With my dick alone?" Shane asked, now distracting himself with Ryan's neck as he bit on the soft and sensitive areas. 

Ryan merely nodded, "Y-Yes, fuck yes." the brutal pace onto his prostate and the constant nipping of his neck. Ryan was sure to cum soon, his head already spinning and his stomach boiling. 

The headboard started to hit against the walls and the bed started to shake. Shane was quite sure the neighbors could hear them now. The way Ryan became vocal, crying for him, yeah, the neighbors could definitely hear them. That didn't bother him although, he liked an audience. Now they know Ryan's his, if they didn't know that already. 

"Shane, Shane, _Shane_!" Ryan cries, and Shane knows that cry, that's the cry Ryan has when he's at his wits end. So much so that he can't even cry out because he's that far gone. 

Shane loves to see Ryan like this, it was far by the best thing to witness. Ryan completely fucked out to the point he couldn't even talk. Yeah, Shane loves that. 

"You gonna cum for me, babyboy?" A whine, a deep and long one as Ryan nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah you are, come on, cum for me baby." Shane encouraged, his own movements were getting sloppy, messy. Signaling that Shane himself, was at his every wits end too.

The nails that remade themselves noticeable scratched up Shane's back and clung to his shoulder blades as Ryan's head lulled back. The younger coming with a shriek of Shane's name on his tongue. 

Ryan made a mess on Shane's shirt, cum droplets now decorating the green material. Ryan has this thing, once he comes he becomes completely unresponsive except for small hums. His eyes barely open, and when they do, they're hazy, filled with lust and love and a lopsided smile to finish the look. 

That look alone is enough to make Shane cum deep inside Ryan, stilling as he emptied himself. Ryan's walls contracting against his cock and milking him for every last drop. 

It was hard for Shane to continue to keep himself upwards as he tried to catch his breath. Ryan was still dazed out, trying to come back from his orgasm; and for a moment, so was Shane. 

Shane recovered faster than Ryan, pulling out with a quiet moan as his soften cock was spent. Lazily, Shane walked into their bathroom and retrieved a wet cloth, cleaning Ryan and then himself from their mess.

Shane pulled on some boxers and helped Ryan out of the sweater which was now stained with Ryan's cum. Shane couldn't bring himself to care however. 

Shane got back into the bed and pulled Ryan close to him, kissing his neck and face softly, waiting for Ryan to come back to him. A minute or two later, Ryan did, he always did, a soft smile was plastered onto his face. 

"Hey you," Shane chuckled, kissing Ryan's lips shortly and sweetly. 

Ryan smiled, "Hi," Ryan then proceeded to snuggle closer to his lover, kissing at Shane's neck softly. "I think I'm definitely going to be wearing more of your sweaters now; especially if it makes you fuck me like you just did."

"Wouldn't be my Ryan if you didn't." Shane mused happily. 

"I love you." 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be fluff, should have stopped when Shane came in, but you know what, no, smut. And I like to believe Shane and Ryan have somewhat similar eyesight. L e a v e me alone. 
> 
> P.S pls accept me into this fandom, I bring smut and angst.
> 
> Shameless promotion Tumblr (sincerely-them)


End file.
